WAR
by Mark 61
Summary: The Wrestlers of TNA and ROH go to war. Rivals must become Allies. Friends Become Rivals. But can either company survive?
1. Chapter 1

**War**

_**The Wrestlers of TNA and ROH go to war. Rivals must become Allies. Friends Become Rivals. But can either company survive?**_

_**Note- Yes I am back at long last sadly the months just got away from but now I am vowing to get this story online and make it great. This is part of the Jake Reed series. So you might want to go back and read my other stories so you can understand it. Thank you for reading and as always review.**_

**The Fans of TNA had been left in shock. For the last few weeks the wresters of ROH had invaded but the last PPV was the worst it was when Samoa Joe turned his back on the company and rejoined ROH by choking out TNA champion Jake Reed.**

**Crystal stood in the garage as Jake and Traci arrived. "Jake I have to ask what are your feelings on Samoa Joe?" Crystal asks. Jake snots with anger and just walks away. Traci walks into the shot. "He will address Joe but it will be face to face and in the ring," Traci says.**



**Jake walks into the locker room and the first thing he sees is the locker that Joe used has been destroyed. "Who did that?" Jake says putting his bag down and putting the world belt on a stool. "I did," James Storm says spitting on the Joe name plate. "Anybody got the line up?" Tomko says.**

**Suddenly Matt Morgan comes into the room. "Guys meeting now," he says before leaving. "Such calm guy that Matt," Jake says cracking a joke. "What are you talking about Jake that guy is intense drinking water," Eric Young says. "It was a joke Eric," Jake says. The boys start to fill out. "You know you are regular Doink there Snakeman," Jay Lethal says.**



**The entire TNA roster except for Samoa Joe surrounded the ring while Jim Cornet stood in the ring. "Since last night I can't take five steps with out someone asking me "Jim Cornet what are you going to do about Samoa Joe?" Well let me say this…" **

"**Cornet" Samoa Joe says as he appears on the video screen. Joe is outside the building. "Cornet you don't have to say anything because I will tell you despite the fact you would love to fire me I have a contract and trust me I have no problem fighting to keep my job," Joe says. Jake has had it he jumps in the ring and take the microphone from Jim. **

"**Joe get down here now," Jake says. "Reed you are a joke and I have been waiting a long time to say this that belt you hold means nothing. These fans only cheer you because they have no idea what a great wrestler is," Joe says. "You talk a big game for a guy that I have beat time every time we have wrestled," Jake says. **

"**Reed be careful because well le me show you," Joe says as the camera moves over to show Chris Hero covered in blood being choked by Bryan Danielson. Jake drops the mike and the TNA title and slides out of the ring and rushes out.**

**The second Jake gets through the tunnel he is jumped by Brent Albright and BJ Whitmer. Both Albright and BJ have chairs but Tomko and AJ make the save.**

**Jake gets up and keeps rushing to the outside of the building. He gets the place where Joe and Dragon are. Jake tackles Joe the ground. Danielson tries to pull Jake off. Tomko pulls Danielson off. Joe and Danielson run off. The EMT's arrive to get a look at Hero.**



**Later Jake is backstage with Traci and Jim in Jim's office. "Alright Jim we need to do something. Because right now to the fans we are losing," Jake says. "Jake it's not that bad," Jim says. "Jim it is one of TNA's biggest stars joined the ROH side," Traci says. "Look I understand but Jake you have more important things to worry about," Jim says. "Oh I always something to worry about," Jake says.**

"**Well first Petey Williams is cashing in his feast or fired shot," Jim says. "That is what I need to worry about. No disrespect to Petey but even he has to admit that the ROH guys are just a little bigger worry," Jake says. "Jake I don't he is done," Traci says. "That right I wasn't. You see Jake one of the most innovative concepts in TNA is returning. The King of the Mountain match five men fight to hang the TNA World Title," Jim says.**

"**Ok that is a little tougher but still nothing I can't handle," Jake says. "Now Jake tonight we are going to star qualifying matches," Jim says. Suddenly Christian burst into the room. "Hold Christian let me guess you want a title shot," Jake says. "Well Reed that is correct hell I always want a title shot. But I have something much more important to talk about," Christian says. "Look Christian what ever it is it will have to wait," Jim says.**

"**Oh really you franchise player comes in here and you tell me it has to wait. I don't know about you Jimbo but that doesn't seem like the move you want to make," Christian says. "Fine Christian what do you want?" Jim says. "Look Jim we got these X-Division rejects coming in here and they are taking away my TV time," Christian whines.**

"**Come on Cage if there is something you shouldn't complain about it you TV time. You're on the show each week," Jake says. "Look Reed we all need worry," Christian says before leaving. He than opens the door and sticks he head through. "Oh Reed take care of that belt because I am winning it back," Cage says.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Samoa Joe was in his apartment. TNA had sent him a long letter basically saying that if he even was seen for one second on a ROH show while he was still a TNA employee the next time he would wrestle would be around the time his grandchildren graduated college. "I have my ways to get around this crap," Joe says tearing the letter up. **



**Jim Cornet and Matt Morgan were in Jim's office. "Well there you have it. They eight men that will fight to enter the King of the Mountain," Jim says. "Are you sure about him?" Matt asks. "Yes Matt I'm sure," Jim says. "Just saying Jim there are a few other guys that might get a better reaction," Matt says. "Matt I have made up my mind," Jim says. "Look Jim I just want the same things as you for this TNA to go to the top of the wrestling become the new face of this business because lord knows the old one is ugly," Matt says.**

"**Matt I know what I am doing. Right now I have enough to deal with," Jim says. "Look Jim you brought me to TNA to help you out. Now you are getting mad just because I am doing my job," Matt says. "No Matt you are trying to do my job now look I do need your help. I need you call the arena where Slammiversy will be we can't afford to have another PPV ruined," Jim says.**

"**No problem I'll even go over the ****Impact Zone make sure those guys can't sneak in," Matt says. "Give that boy an inch and he takes a country mile," Jim says.**



**Jake ****and AJ were in the TNA studio. TNA was planning on releasing a DVD on Jake and as a special feature they decided to add an old match from NWA Wildside between the two. On the match Jake actually went for a 450 splash only for AJ to get his legs up. "And that is why Jake doesn't do moves like that anymore," AJ says. "Well that and Traci actually convinced me to just do the Death Valley Driver for a finisher. I mean before that I was all over the map 450 splash a moonsault hell I even tried the figure four," Jake says.**

"**There you have it folks Jake Reed is whipped but it's a good whipped," AJ says. "Well after you and Christian most of this past year I wouldn't really talk about being whipped," Jake says. "Alright I think the match is just about over," AJ says. "Oh it's over because bang I hit the moonsault 1 2 3 it's over," Jake says.**

**Jake and AJ take off there headsets. "Well I think that was good," Jake says. "It was great guys," Bob Ryder says. "Well thanks Bob," AJ says. Suddenly something is heard out in the hall. "What the hell?" Jake says as he and AJ rush out and find Matt Morgan lay out. "I'll get help," Bob says. "Ah man he is bleeding," Jake says.**

"**Matt say something," AJ says.**** "Back…" "Back? Back what?" AJ asks. "Look back," Matt gets out. Both Jake and AJ look back to see the No Remorse Corps. "This is going to suck," Jake says. "Just don't go for a 450," AJ says. "Ok Reed, Styles your about to learn what the NRC is all about," Davey says. "Richards does your mother pick out your hair cut? I mean come on dude your just above crew cut," Jake says.**

"**Let's get them," Rocky says. The NRC charge Davey going after AJ and Roderick going after Jake. AJ manages to side step and sends Davey to crash into a wall and that he kicks him in the back of the head. However AJ doesn't see Rocky who wraps a belt around his throat. As AJ starts to pass out Rocky than kicks him in the head.**

**Roderick has the advantage on Jake and hits a series a series of punches to his stomach.**** Out of desperation Jake hits a headbut busting Rod's noise open. Rocky starts helping Rod. AJ starts to get up to help but Davey cuts him off. All three men attack Jake who falls to the ground. "That's a message from ROH," Roderick says. "Come on guys I have the perfect place to dump this trash off," Davey says.**



**Traci is in her living room when she hears a car peel out.**** "What the hell?" Traci says. She gets up and looks out the window. She runs out the door to the front yard where the NRC had dumped Jake, Matt, and AJ. "Jake talk to me please," Traci says. "They made a huge mistake they didn't finish me off," Jake says.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_Note- Thank to Aaron and don't forget to review_**

**Jim Cornet was in his office Impact was had just starting to tape and Petey Williams was already in there. "Look Jim I get that Jake is hurt but he can't make his title match than he forfeits," Petey says holding up his case. "Petey you know it doesn't work like that. Jake has thirty days to defend the title. Now look you will get your shot," Jim says. **

**Crystal runs into the office. "Oh what is it now?" Jim asks. "Jake, AJ, and Matt," Crystal says out of breath. "Crystal I promise you will get the first interview when they get back next week," Jim says. "They are on there way to the ring," Crystal says. Jim gets up and rushes out of the office.**



**Jake with Traci, AJ and Matt stood in the ring. It was obvious the guys were beat up and sore. "You know usually when I come out here I try to be Mr. Funny. I try to make you fans laugh even when there is something serious going on. But for once I don't feel like making people laugh," Jake says. The crowd is silent hanging on Jake's every word.**

"**Now I will be honest the past few weeks TNA has been getting its collective ass kicked. Well not anymore," Jake says handing the microphone to AJ. "You got that right. Now ROH I understand you guys are having a Pay Per View taping this weekend. Well we are going to be there," AJ says before handing the microphone back to Jake. "That's right you see we are not going to jump you ROH boys like you do to us. No better than a bunch of thief's in the night. Oh and Petey Williams you'll get your shot next week because I will be in the King of the…."**

**Kurt Angle's music starts to play. Kurt and Karen make there way to the ring. "Well Don it was last week that with a victory over Abyss, Kurt Angle became the first man to qualify for the King of the Mountain match," Mike says. "And he has made it very clear his one goal is regain the title he once held," Don says.**

**Kurt and Karen climb into the ring. "So you three who are so banged up you barley stand are going to invade an ROH show? And people think I don't take enough time to heal," Kurt says. "Look Kurt do you want something?" Jake asks. "Yeah my world title back. But you see Reed I want be able to beat you at your best," Kurt says.**

**Before Jake can say anything else Tomko's music plays. Tomko makes his way to the ring. "You know he is right you three won't be enough. That is why I am coming with you," Tomko says extending his hand. Jake shacks it but AJ hugs his tag partner. **

**Samoa Joe's music plays. Joe makes his way to the ramp the fans start to boo. "Do you idiots really think you would have a prayer against the ROH locker room? You guys show up and they would finish you off," Joe says. "Hey Joe turn around," Jake says. "Reed you must think I am an idiot," Joe says. "Alright get his Storm," Jake says. James Storm jumps Joe knocking him down the ramp. Storm throws Joe into the ring.**

**Matt picks Joe up and slams him back to the ground. Kurt acts like his about to put Joe in the ankle lock Jake stops him. "What are you doing?" Kurt yells at him. "We are not doing it that way!" Jake says. "I do any thing the way I damn well please," Kurt says getting in Jake's face. "He's getting up," Traci says as everyone had stopped worrying about Joe. Joe tries to lock in clutch on Jake but Tomko and Morgan pull him off. **

**Joe rolls out of the ring and goes nuts by flipping over the announcers table. Kurt leaves with Karen but he keeps his eyes locked on Jake. Traci puts his hand on Jake's shoulder. "You have more important things to worry about," Traci says.**



**Later that night Christian Cage was wrestling Scott Steiner in a King of The Mountain qualifying match. Scott goes for a butterfly suplex but to the shock of everyone Christian lands on his feet and hits the unprettier count of one count of two count of three and Christian is the second man in the KOTM. Christian stands up and makes the title signal.**

**Jake watches backstage. "Great Angle and Christian and I still have to get past Williams I should just retire my body needs a long rest," Jake says out loud. "You can handle it," Traci says. "Hey the show is mostly over except for the X-Division title match lets just get out of here," Jake says. "Yeah besides I want to get out of here before Sonjay starts looking donations," Traci says.**

"**You know I swear I saw him talking on a new black berry," Jake says. "You know I saw him a new pair of shoes that had to be at least two hundred dollars," Traci says. "Yeah well we more important things to worry about I still go Petey to deal with," Jake says as they start to walk out. "Yeah and Jim told me I was getting a shot at Awesome Kong," Traci says.**

**Jake stops and turns to her. "Is he nuts? Don't worry about it. I will take care of this," Jake says walking off. Traci stops him. "Jake I want a title shot," Traci says. "Sure but not against Kong. She can hurt you," Jake says. "Jake I can handle it. Besides you have no room to talk," Traci says. "I have plenty of room to talk you are my wife," Jake yells.**

"**And you are my husband now that we have established we are married you need to stop being so over protective," Traci yells. "You want to be the kind of wife that gives me freedom great and I love you for it. But I'm the kind of husband that has to protect you and I know you can beat Kong but I don't risk you getting hurt," Jake says. "If that wasn't so pigheaded that would be kind of sweet," Traci says.**

"**Look Traci I'm sorry. It's just my way. I know you are going to win but you are going to work hard," Jake says. "What do you mean?" Traci asks. "Because everyone knows I am the better wrestler in the family," Jake says running off. "Why you," Traci yells running after him.**



**Later that night a promo appeared on the ROH website. Nigel McGuinness stood in the ring at the ROH wrestling school the ROH world title over his shoulder. "So the TNA boys want to come ROH well you know I will be the first one to greet them but if they even think about jumping the rail well than I will show I was the man that was able to take the world title from Morrishima," Nigel says.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Dave Prazak and Lenny Leonard stood in the middle of the ring. "Welcome to ROH on Pay per View. Tonight you will see ROH World Champion defend his title against the challenge of FIP World Champion Erick Stevens," Dave says. "And the ROH World Tag Titles are on the line as the Age of the Fall Jimmy Jacobs and Tyler Black takes on the Vulture Squad of Jack Evans and Ruckus," Lenny says as the fans start to boo.**

**Jake, Traci, Matt, AJ, and Tomko make there way to the front row and sit down. Sweet N Sour Inc's music plays as Hero is in the first match. Most SNSI ignore the TNA guys except Hero who comes over and gives Jake a five. "Hero you trader," a fan yells. "Shut up you little moron I have known longer than ROH has been open," Hero says.**

**Kevin Steen's music plays as he heads to the ring. The match is back and forth with some comedy including a spot where Hero tries to the use of soap to Steen "because clearly he doesn't know how." In the end Hero picks up the win using the hangman's clutch.**

**The next few matches are the typical ROH stuff and the TNA faction just sits back to watch. "Hey Jake when are we going to make our move?" Matt asks. "When I say we make our move," Jake says. "Well when is that?" Matt asks annoyed. "Calm down man there have only been three matches and this is like a four hour show," Tomko says. "Fine," Matt says. "Besides Matt we are we want to make an impact and most of these guys are pretty low on the card," Traci says.**

**A while latter Roderick Strong, Rocky Romero, and Davey Richards come out for there match but first they cut a promo. "Erick Stevens enjoy you time with my belt because I will get it back oh and than Nigel I am coming after you. But you know looking over I see some old victims a WWE reject and oh yeah a slut," Roderick says looking at the TNA crew. Jake stands up and AJ has to hold him back.**

"**Sit down Reed or I will send you pack to the theme park in a casket," Roderick says. "Hey I'd challenge you to a fight but all you would do it bitch about things and than no show," Jake yells. Roderick slides out of the ring and gets in Jake's face. "What you don't like what I said do something about it," Jake says.**

**Davey and Rocky pull Roderick back. "Dude we got a match," Davey says. Roderick gets back into the ring. The NRC wins there match of Kenta, Marijfuji and Go Shiozaki. "Ok now," Jake yells. The TNA crew jumps the rail and attack the NRC.**

**Tomko and AJ hit Rocky with the Tornado Plex. While Matt tosses Davey out of the ring. Jake hits a big kick on Roderick who is left against the ropes allowing Traci to clothesline Rod out of the ring. The Briscoe Brothers rush the ring only to get bum rushed right out. The Hangman Three with Shane Hagadorn run down. AJ sees them coming and takes them all out with a dive.**

**Erick Stevens hits the ring and tackles Tomko while Morishima goes after Morgan. Daizee Haze goes after Traci. Bryan Danielson comes out of the back and double legs Jake down. Jake hits Danielson right in the ear allowing him to get free. Jake and Danielson get and start trading blows.**

**Jake manages to throw Danielson from the ring but as he turns around and kicked by Nigel McGuinness. Nigel tries to lock in the London Dugan but AJ has gotten up and takes him down with a chair shot. AJ than hits Stevens and Morishima while Traci throws Daizee into a guard rail. The rest of the ROH locker room rushes out. The TNA stars leave. But tonight for the first real time in the war the TNA guys have taken a win.**




	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jake and Traci were standing by with Crystal. "Alright Jake Petey Williams has been saying that tonight he will win the TNA world title," Crystal says. "Petey Williams right now in the wresting industry things are changing. TNA ratings are going up. We are hitting the road more and more and we are truly becoming the new face of wrestling. But tonight after the final bell rings things will be the same I will still be TNA world champion. I will be on my way to the King of the Mountain and oh yeah I am still going to be married to the most beautiful woman in the world. Now I need to get ready," Jake says walking off.**

"**Now Traci it has been announced that you will get a title shot at Awesome Kong how do you plan to counter her power?" Crystal asks. "Well Crystal you can't go into a match with Kong and go I'm not going to let her use her power and I'm not going to get hit because that just won't happen. But one thing Gail Kim proved is that Kong can be beaten. And Trust me I will be the next Knockouts Champion," Traci says.**



**Petey Williams' music played. "The following contest is set for one fall and if for the TNA world heavyweight title. Introducing first from ****Windsor, Ontario Canada, Maple Leaf Muscle Petey Williams." Jake music plays. "And now he is the defending TNA world heavyweight champion accompanied by Traci Brooks, he is from Omaha NE. The Omaha Outlaw Jake Reed!"**

**Rudy Charles calls for the bell. Jake and Petey tie up and Jake just throws Williams to the ground. Petey gets up and the tie up and Jake just throws him down again. Petey gets up tie up for a third time and it looks like he has thrown Jake down but Jake flares around wildly causing the fans to laugh and making it clear that he let Petey do that.**

**Petey is mad and hits a leg lariat knocking Jake over. Petey hits the leg sweep and covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Pete picks up and goes for a suplex but Jake blocks and hits a suplex of his own. Jake gets Petey up and hits a German Suplex, Jake rolls through and hits a second German, he than rolls through again repositions his hands and hits a dragon suplex with a bridge, count of one, count of two, Petey kicks outs. **

**Petey gets up and Jake hits the flying lariat. Jake than picks Petey up goes for the over head belly to belly but Petey lands on his feet. Petey runs to the top rope and hits a diving hurricanrana. Jake is stunned and Petey is setting up for the Canadian Destroyer Jake blocks it but Petey is still able to hit a cradle DDT. **

**Petey hits a springboard legdrop and covers count of one, count of two, Jake kicks outs. "Come on Jake," Traci yells. Petey goes for the sharp shooter but Jake kicks him off. Jake kips up and hits Petey with a roaring elbow. Jake power slams Petey down. Jake drops an elbow and covers, count of one, count of two, Petey kicks out.**

"**What a great match," Mike says. Jake hits Petey with a tilt a whirle back breaker. Samoa Joe hits the ring and attacks Jake. Petey gets up and tries to help but Joe just tosses him out of the ring. Joe has the TNA title and starts to whip Jake with it. Traci tries to help but gets pulled attacked by Daizee Haze. **

**The No Remorse Corps hit the ring and handcuffs Jake to the ropes. "Did you think you there wouldn't be payback," Joe yells and he hits Jake in the face with the TNA title. The TNA locker room clears as more ROH guys invade. **

**Somehow Terry Taylor is able to get the hand cuff key and releases Jake. Jake spears Samoa Joe. Jake starts to pound on Joe. Joe fights back and the two men wind going into the announcers table forcing Don and Mike bail out. Jake and Joe brawl spills out of the Impact Zone and into the theme park. Park security has to break them up.**



**Later that night after all the wrestlers had been sent home and spending hours putting out fires with Universal Studios Jim Cornet was leaving for the night. "Its nights like this that make me think I should just retire," Jim thinks as he reaches his car. "Hey boss how it is going," Samoa Joe says as he throws Jim to the ground. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear Jimmy boy I want a title shot. You see I am going to prove that I am better than Reed," Joe says.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Matt Morgan was in the ring. "Well if you haven't heard Jim Cornet was attacked by Samoa Joe after last weeks show," Matt says. Joe's Music plays and he comes to the ring wearing an ROH t-shirt. Joe gets in the ring and takes the microphone from Matt. "And I'll tell you big man what I told him. I want a title shot," Joe says. Matt takes the mike back.**

"**You know this get me a lot of heat but it you want to be in a Qualifying match you got because either your opponent tonight kills you or the four other guys will do it," Matt says. "You hope and pray," Joe says before attacking Matt. Jake runs out to chase Joe off.**



**Jake helps Matt to the trainer's room. "Kind of different actually not being the one that needs the trainer," Jake says. "I'll be fine," Matt says. "Well you need to get your head examined," Jake says. "What does that mean?" Matt asks. "You gave Joe a chance to get a shot at the TNA world title," Jake yells. "Jake the odds…" "There still a chance do you know what it would do to TNA if he won the TNA title and took it the ROH," Jake yells.**

"**What you don't think you can win that match," Matt says. "Matt you know matches like this anything can happen. Plus Joe is the kind of the guy that can win any match," Jake yells. "Jake come we go back a long way. Hell you the king of OVW when I showed up. Do you really think I don't have this all planned out," Matt says. "You better or that little vain over Jim's eye is going to explode and trust me he doesn't have a whole lot left to explode," Jake says.**



"**The following contest is set for one fall the winner goes to the King of the Mountain match. Introducing first from American Samoa he is the Samoan Submission Machine Samoa Joe." Joe enters the ring with the fans booing. Matt appears on the video screen. "Alright Joe you seem to think you can beat anyone well lets see how you handle this," Matt says as the music of LAX plays.**



**Eric Young franticly runs into the locker room. "There here! There here!" Eric yells. "Who's here?" Jake asks. "The Age of the Fall they are outside," Eric yells. "Alright guys they don't get in tonight!" Jake yells as he rushes out. Most of the roster follows him out.**

**Just as Eric says the members of the AOTF are outside. Jake walks up to Jimmy Jacobs. "Alright Jimmy just leave. I don't know how long I can hold all of these people back," Jake says. "You know I remember when I first saw the true dark side of life. The fist time a saw a man scorned. I was sixteen and Ian tells me ride with this guy that is a buddy of Chris Hero's," Jimmy says. "Jimmy I am serious," Jake says.**

"**Well anyone one night I am backstage and I see this guy going through Ian's wife's purse and he steals three little blue pills and he sees me and begs me to tell. Well I don't," Jimmy says. "I remember that. If anyone hasn't figured out his talking about me. So you got a point Jim?" Jake says. "Well later that night this guy is a tag match. He gets backstage and he look like is having a heart attack the real truth he was overdosing. Well he just takes more pills next thing I know I am digging them out his throat at Chris Hero is franticly calling 911," Jimmy says.**

"**And if I recall I paid you back. Oh wait I know I paid you back when you threw the IWA belt the trash and I held the damn locker room," Jake yells. "You see Jake I am thanking you. You see that day you planted the seed for the Age of the Fall," Jimmy says turning to leave.**

"**You idiots get in the ring," Matt Morgan yells running out. "What?" James Storm yells. "Ring now," Matt yell franticly but than runs off. The locker room follows him. "Matt tell us what is going on?" Traci asks. Finally the roster looks out and sees Joe and Homicide standing and ****Hernandez down as the ref raises Joe's hand. "What the hell happened?" Jake asks. "Homicide is with ROH," Matt says.**



"**Jake I know you are upset but Matt is right Joe will have a target on him," Traci says as they drive home. "Traci lets face it ROH has beaten us at every single turn. To the fans we look bad. Hell to the fans we look weak," Jake says. "Hold on give me your phone," Traci says. "Why?" "I have an idea," Traci says with a sly smile on her face.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Alex Shelly and Chris Sabin had there ears pressed to the door of Jim Cornet's office. "Hey guys what is going on?" Eric Young asks walking up to them. "Were listening to Cornet raking Morgan over the coals," Alex says. "Dude I don't even George Carlin would use those words," Chris Sabin. "Let me hear," Eric says pushing his ear to the door just as it opens and there three men fall onto the ground.**

"**Look Jim I swear I thought Homicide was on the up and up," Matt says. "Well that was your first mistake you thought. I had everything set all you had to do was follow my plan. But no you had to try and take charge and will you three get up. All of you get out of here!" Jim yells.**

**The four guys run off as Jake walks up. "Man Jim I haven't seen you this made since…" "Jake now is not the time for you a joke," Jim says. "Hey Jim I don't have time for jokes. I have to defend my belt against Angle, Tomko, Christian and Joe. Plus I got to worry about all the other ROH guys," Jake says.**

"**Jake look I am thinking of a way to make sure that latter won't be a worry," Jim says. "Jim I understand but I have an idea…" "It better not involve the words Hero Hire Chris in any order," Jim says. Before Jake can say anything Jim's phone rings. "I have to take this the big boss is calling," Jim says closing the door.**

**Jake walks to the locker room when Vince Russo walks up to him. "Hey Jake this came for you," Jim says handing a manila envelope. "Thanks," Jake says. Vince rushes off while Jake opens the envelop and pulls out a gold chain and a note.**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Man I can't believe Ian cancelled another show," Jimmy Jacobs yells throwing the IWA Mid South belt into the back seat. "Jimmy calm down. You know Ian is trying as hard as can," Jake says starting the car. "Dude I gave up…" "I know what you gave up. But Jim some things are more important than wrestling," Jake says turning on Cheap Trick's "The Flame."**_

"_**You ever going to tell me about this girl?" Jimmy asks. "I've told you about her," Jake says. "I don't know how much longer I can take this," Jimmy says. "Jimmy just calm down things will pick up and I know you and BJ are doing well in ROH. That should help the paydays," Jake says. "Not the paydays this crappy music of yours. I mean I would buy ear plugs but I can't AFFORD THEM!" Jimmy yells.**_

_**Jake pulls the car over. "Jake I'm sorry I won't complain anymore," Jimmy says. Jake takes off a gold chain and hands it to Jimmy. "Here that should be worth a something at a pawn shop," Jake says. "Jake I can't take this. You wear it all the time and your brother gave it to you," Jimmy says. "Yeah but you keep it. Like I said there always more important things in life," Jake says.**_



**Jake walks up to Traci. "So your little plan ready?" Jake asks kissing her neck. "Yes it's ready we just need to wait," Traci says. "Traci I trust you but a lot of the boys are getting sick of waiting. They feel like we have to make a big move," Traci says. "Jake you know what I have planned and you know this is a huge move," Traci says. **

"**Well, well, well look what we have here Cide," Joe says walking up to them. "Yeah we the chump and the slut," Homicide says. "You two are actually stupid enough to fall for it," Traci says. "Fall for it what?" Joe asks. "This," James Storms says as he breaks a bottle over Cide's head and goes for Joe. Joe runs away as Jake and Storm pick up Homicide. "Let's get him to the ring," Jake says.**



**Jake and Storm toss Homicide into the ring. Jake grabs a microphone. "Here lies the man that stabbed TNA in the back. Now Nelson I get that you love ROH. But you didn't have to attack TNA. ROH you wanted a war well you got the war. So don't start crying as the casualties rack up," Jake says as he rolls out of the ring and pulls out Abyss' bags and a table.**

**Homicide starts to get up but Storm superkicks him back down. Jake and James set up the table and empty the tacks and glass onto it. They than put Homicide onto the top rope and Jake than hits a super Death Valley Driver through the table. Jake is bleeding out of the arm. "Anyone else wants to stab TNA in the back that is what you get!" Jake yells.**



**Jake is backstage getting his arm bandaged. "How's his arm," Traci asks. "Its just some flesh wounds," Jake says. "It is really?" Traci asks the trainer. "Yeah it is. Alright Jake you are good to go," The trainer says. "Well if anyone was even thinking about stabbing TNA in the back you changed there mind," Traci says.**

"**Yeah and I made sure Homicide won't be able to help Joe," Jake says. "And we still have my plan to use," Traci says. "You know I am real glad you just came up with this fist plan to help set up for you big plan," Jake says.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Traci was being interviewed by Crystal. "Now Traci tonight at Slammiversy you have a shot at the TNA Knockouts Title but where is Jake?" "Crystal, Jake has to worry about his title defense tonight. And I feel I have to win this match on my own so tonight I have asked Jake to stay backstage," Traci says.**



"**The following contest is set for one fall and it's for the TNA Knockouts Title. Introducing first from Toronto Ontario Canada Traci Brooks." Traci climbs into the ring just as Kong's music starts. "And opponent from is accompanied by ****Raisha Saed from Tokyo Japan she is the TNA Knockouts Champion Awesome Kong." Kong enters the ring and hands the title to Earl Hebner. Traci takes a very deep breath as Earl calls for the bell.**

**Kong charges but Traci side steps and hits a few chops. Kong blocks a chop and hits a forearm knocking Traci down. Kong picks Traci up and hits a sidewalk slam followed by a leg drop. Kong covers, count of one, count of two, Traci kicks out. Traci gets to her feet but Kong just hits a spinning back fist. Kong goes for the running splash but Traci rolls out of the way.**

**Both women start to get up Traci hits a big lariat that staggers Kong. Traci hits a second to the back of Kong's head followed by a third that finally knocks her down. Traci puts the boots to Kong. Kong gets up Traci hits a face buster and covers, count of one, Kong just tosses Traci off.**

**Traci charges but Kong kicks her right in the stomach stunning her. Kong hits a double underhook facebuster. Kong than picks Traci up for Gorilla Press Slam. Kong follows that up with the accordion rack. "Oh this is not good," Don says. "Traci has been with TNA longer than any other knockout and she has survived so much but Kong is just too powerful," Mike says as Kong finally drops Traci. Kong covers count of one, count of two, count of… Traci kicks out at the last second.**

**Kong has an evil look on her face and whips Traci into the ropes Traci some how hits a head scissors takedown. Kong gets up and Traci hits another one. Kong gets up right next to the rope. Traci hits a lariat that knocks Kong over the ropes knocking her out of the ring.**

**Traci hits a baseball drop kick knocking Kong back into guard rail. Traci gets out of the ring and whips Kong into the announcers table. Kong is out and Earl checks on her. This gives** **Raisha Saed a chance to nail Traci with a chair. Traci gets up and chases after Saed. This all proves to be a trick as Traci runs into Kong who gives her a spine buster on the floor.**

**Kong throws Traci back into the ring and climbs to the top rope. Awesome Press from the top. Kong doesn't go for the cover instead she pulls Traci up for a choke slam. Kong pulls Traci up again and sets up for the Awesome Bomb. Some how Traci manages to hit a DDT both women are down. Jake comes down to ring and starts to pound on the apron. "Come on Traci!" Jake yells.**

**Kong is up first and she is really mad.**** Kong picks Traci up and goes for the back fist Traci ducks and is able to hit a second DDT. Traci gets up and hits the pie in the sky. "YES! COVER HER!" Jake yells. Traci covers count of one, count of two, Kong kicks out. Traci goes for a sceond pie in the sky and covers again, count of one count of two Saed pulls Earl out of the ring. Jake throws him back in but Kong kicks out before he can count. Jake runs Saed off.**

**Suddenly ****Daizee Haze runs out and gets on the apron. She throws something powder into Traci's eyes. Traci can't see and she walks into Kong who hits the Awsome Bomb, count of one, count of two, count of three. "The winner of the match and still Knockouts Champion Awesome Kong.**

"**Well ROH has already has caused trouble tonight what will happen in the main event?" Don asks. "We have to hope that Joe doesn't walkout with the TNA title tonight or TNA will never be the same the damage may not be able to be undone," Mike says.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**I really want to thank Aaron for all his reviews. Remember give me feed back I run on it. This chapter is pretty short but nuts enough I think you will enjoy it.**_

**All five men for the main event were in the ring. "Remember the rules you must pin or make someone submit to become eligible to hang the belt. If you are pinned or forced to submit you must to penalty box for two minutes," Mike says. Rudy Charles calls for the bell. Jake, Kurt, Tomko, and Christian all jump Joe. Christian and Jake hit a double team suplex on Joe. "Samoa Joe has done the impossible he actually got Jake Reed and Christian Cage to work together," Don says.**

**Suddenly the lights go out. "I hate when this happens," Mike says. When the lights come back on Cage, Kurt, and Tomko are chained to the ring ropes. Matt is locked in the penalty box. Jake is out in the middle of the ring and every ROH wrestler surrounds the ring holding off any TNA wresters that makes a run in. "This is not happening," Don says as Joe puts a boot on Jake.**

**Count of one, count of two, Chris Hero comes out of no where to pull Joe off. "Come on you fat piece of crap," Hero yells. Hero and Joe start to exchange blows. "This is insane. Right now the fate of the TNA world title hangs in hands of Chris Hero a man that doesn't even work here," Mike yells.**

**Bryan Danielson gets in the ring but some how Tomko is able to trip him up. Danielson lands next to Angle who gets him in a body scissors. "Reed you hillbilly get up," Christian yells as Jake starts to stir. "Oh my head," Jake mumbles. Joe throws Hero out of the ring. Joe goes over to Jake. "All Joe has to do is pin Jake Reed and he can just hang the belt," Mike says sadly.**

**Jake catches Joe in a small package, count of one, count of two, count of three. Joe is pissed and he goes to punt Jake in the head. Traci slides in the ring and low blows Joe. Jim is up and tosses Jake the belt while AJ passes the ladder in. "This has to be the most insane match ever," Don says. Jake climbs up the ladder and retains the title. "The Winner of the match and…" Jake dives off the ladder onto the horde of humanity ringside.**



**Right after the PPV Jake cuts a promo. "Well it seems ROH just won't go away. They keep interfering in our shows. And tonight they came very close to stealing the TNA world title," Jake says.**

"**But this needs to end. So Samoa Joe here's the deal you pick four other ROH wresters and I will pick four other TNA wrestlers. We set up two rings and a cage with a roof. And we will have ourselves a War Games. Now here's the deal Joe, TNA wins than the ROH guys are gone from TNA. And if ROH wins well that is up to you," Jake says as the screen goes dark.**



**Later Joe answers the challenge. "Well Jake Reed it seems you are an idiot. Because I accept you challenge. So when ROH and I stress when ROH wins we get TNA's time on Spike. TNA goes off TNA and real wrestling takes over," Joe says.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"**I'm going to have to have a breakdown," Jim Cornet says pacing in his office. "I think you're already having one," Jake says. "You had to do this to me. You had to go over my head and get the Carters to approve this. You know if we lose and we lose the TV spot I am the first one to go," Jim says. "You will not be the first to go. Odds the production will get cut first," Jake says. "Jake stop making jokes!" Jim yells. "NEVER!"**

**Traci walks into the office. "Don't tell me you two are fighting over witch Midnight Express is better again?" Traci says. "You have been living with him to long," Jim says storming out. "You ready?" Jake asks. "Oh I'm ready besides tonight is the start of the plan," Traci says. "Just so you know if this plan fails I am blaming you. And I'm not kidding," Jake says. "If I get fired you sleep on the sofa," Traci says. "You have been living with me to long," Jake says.**



**Samoa Joe was in hotel room with Bryan Danielson, Roderick Strong, Nigel McGuinness, and Austin Aries. "Alright we have been the core of ROH. We have held titles and main evented key shows. Now we have a chance to take that other company out," Joe says.**



**Later that day Jake and Traci made there way to the ring. "Ok I'm not going to play games… for once. That was it I swear. All the time as a matter of fact. Damn…" Traci takes the microphone from Jake. Samoa Joe's music plays and Joe comes out to the ramp. "Well look folks it the TNA champion the man that would rather be funny that actually draw money," Joe says.**

**Jake takes a deep breath as he takes the microphone. "Look kids it's the Kool Aid Man. And I have been saving that one since chapter one. You may remember chapter one Joe it's the one that ends with me beating you for the first of many many time," Jake says. Joe is getting pissed off.**

"**Let me tell you something Reed…" "NO let me tell you something Joe. Every time we wrestle I have beat you. Face it Joe I have your number," Jake says knowing he is getting under Joe's skin. "Reed at Victory Road my team will beat TNA and than Impact is gone and ROH takes over and you know I can't wait than I can go back to my promotion and you know Reed we may just give you a job. You will have to wait because there is nobody in ROH that wants to leave," Joe says.**

**Jake and Traci exchange looks. "Nice try Reed but I was not counting Hero," Joe says. "What ever Joe," Jake says. "Wait is Jake hinting that there is a trader on the ROH side?" Mike asks. "Well what goes around comes around," Don says.**

"**Tell you what Joe lets lay the cards out on the table why don't you bring your team out here and I will bring out my team," Jake says. "Fine by me," Joe says. The ROH team of Roderick, Austin, Nigel, and Bryan come out and stand next to Joe. They all wear ROH shirts. Jake whispers something to Traci. "Alright Reed get you boys out here," Joe demands.**

"**Well hold on Joe you see unlike you boys I want to do this right. First former three time World Champion AJ Styles! Next one of the biggest and badest men in the world one half of both the TNA and IWGP Tag Champs Tomko! Third well he is an Instate Classic Christian Cage," Jake says as the three men join him in the ring. "Ok Reed that is four counting you where is the fifth man?" Joe asks.**

"**AJ I told you to get him," Jake shove jokingly shoving AJ. "I couldn't find him," AJ says. "Enough jokes, where is this guy?" Joe yells. "Hey he is the type of guy that gets around hell he might over there by you," Christian says. "Ah enough jokes lets just bring the big guy out. The best way to say this is the fifth man is… The Monster Abyss!" Jake yells Abyss comes to the ring as the fans explode. The two teams exchange harsh looks.**



**Jake and AJ are in the locker room later. "So Jake you got to tell me who this trader is," AJ says. "AJ old buddy you won't believe me," Jake says. "Dude out with it," AJ says. Jake gets up and whispers it in AJ's ear. "Dude that is shocking," AJ says. "Now don't tell anyone we can't risk this getting out," Jake says. **



**Later that night Joe is with Danielson. "Who do you think the trader could be?" Danielson asks. "I don't know hell son it could even be you," Joe says. "Hey wow I'm the guy that has never worked for TNA at all. Unlike you," Bryan says. "Don't start! I freaking carried ROH for years," Joe says. The two former ROH world champions get face to face. "When this over just know we have a few issues to settle once and for all," Danielson says.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Jake and Traci walked into the Impact Zone before they even got through the door before Christian Cage gets in his face. "Hey Jake we need to talk. You see there are some things I need to know," Christian says. "Alright Cage what do you want?" Jake asks. "Look Reed I know how to ready between the lines and last week it was clear as day you to someone on the ROH side so tell me who," Christian demands.**

"**First bro you need a breath mint," Jake says. "Look will you stop joking around. We can't afford to lose these war games," Cage yells. "Were not going to lose because I have the ultimate ace in the hole," Jake says. "Well tell me who this ace is," Christian asks. "I'll tell you later," Jake says walking away.**

**Christian is left pissed. "Christian think about it last thing we need is ROH finding out who the ace is," Traci says. "Ok, but he better tell me soon," Christian says. Traci just walks off following Jake.**



**Mike Tenay and Don West were at the broadcast table. "You know fans hands down the war games are the biggest match in TNA history," Don says. "It simple Don if TNA wins than ROH has to leave. But if ROH we and by we I mean TNA loses there time on Spike TV. And think of all the damage it would do to TNA. We couldn't run the company with out TV time," Mike says. "And Mike lets face it Spike is the reason that Christian Cage, Sting, and Kurt Angle came to TNA because we could give them a new format to showcase there talents," Don says.**

"**Also our video game deal and all the growth in terms of licensing all because of Spike," Mike says. "Lets be honest Mike TNA may not survive if we lose," Don says. Samoa Joe's music plays and Joe comes to ring side area. "Ah Don, Mike you are pathetic," Joe says. "Your one to talk," Mike says. Joe grabs Mike by the throat.**

**Jake runs out and hits Joe with the TNA title. Joe lets Mike go as he and Jake start to brawl. Team ROH hits the ring but the team TNA comes out to chase them off. Jake and Joe keep brawling. They actually wind up into the stands. Jake goes to spear Joe but Joe winds up throwing Jake into the wall. The force breaks the wall. Joe locks in the clutch.**



**A few days later Jake walked into a hospital room. "Tell me you didn't break your arm and this all to get back at me for all the bad jakes," Jake says to AJ who has his arm in a sling. "I also won't tell you I am a no go for War Games," AJ says. "I am going to kill you. Explain how this happened," Jake says. "I was trying to practice a new move and I slipped," AJ says.**

"**We are screwed. AJ we are screwed. We will be off TV," Jake says starting to pace. "What happened to your big Ace in the hole?" AJ asks. "I was counting on you being there. AJ you live and breath TNA no is going to fight for it like you," Jake says. "Jake there is one guy," AJ says. "Oh man no way it would work," Jake says. "Jake the guy has lived for TNA for six years," AJ says.**



**The next week Joe was in the ring. "This week has been pretty good. First I put Jake Reed's head in a wall and now AJ Styles is out. So Jake Reed I a feeling generous enough to give you a chance to forfeit," Joe says. Jake comes down the ring with no music but a very serious look on his face. "You want me to forfeit?" Jake asks. "Only giving you a chance a beating," Joe says.**

"**Well Joe when you take as many beatings as I have taken you kind of stop caring about taking another one," Jake says. "Fine by me Reed because I will choke you out. Because you only have four guys left," Joe says. "Well you see I had four guy but than I used two loopholes," Jake says. "Oh yeah the trader by the way I'm not buying it," Joe says.**

"**Yeah because I guy leaving ROH is insane except for you, Paul London, Punk, Cabana, Daniels, AJ, and you former protégé Jay Lethal oh yeah!" Jake says. Joe has hand enough and goes to punch Jake. The brawl is on again but than music that hasn't been heard in TNA in month's plays and Jeff Jarrett runs to the ring with a guitar. Jeff hits Joe in the head and to shock of the fans Jake and Jeff shack.**

**Mike Tenay jumps into the ring with a microphone. "Jake does this mean Jeff is new member of team TNA? And how Jeff you lost a match that said you can never work for TNA again?" Mike asks. "Well Mike you see when I agreed to the match that ended my TNA career there was a clause that stated that if Jake Reed allowed it I could return," Jeff says. "And Mike I agreed so yes Jeff Jarrett will be the new member of team TNA because no one and I mean no one has lived breathed and fought for TNA longer than this man," Jake says.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**It was the last ROH show before the war games. The planned opening match was the Necro Butcher vs. BJ Whitmer. However as the Butcher made his entrance the lights went dead when they came back on Necro was out and covered with a TNA banner. Later that night during a match with Jimmy Jacobs and Jay Briscoe the lights go out again. This time when they come up Jay is hog tied in the middle of the ring with a TNA drip logo shirt stuffed him mouth.**

**Finally during the entrance of Roderick Strong for his match Chris Hero Rod's music changes to the Impact theme. "Alright I'm sick of this. Come on out Reed," Rod yells into the first microphone he can find. No answer comes. The match with Hero goes on. At one point Roderick locks in the Strong Hold but than it starts to rain flyers. Rod drops the hold and grabs one of the flyers and sees it's the TNA logo on them. **

"**You have got to stop this stuff Gabe," Bryan Danielson yells at the ROH booker. "I'm trying Bryan. But I don't know how they are getting in," Gabe yells back. "Look I have a shot at the ROH world title and I am not going to let the TNA guys ruin it," Bryan yells. "First calm down Bryan. The truth is I didn't want this war with TNA. So now I'm done just have that war games and it end," Gabe says.**

"**Man Bryan you just have a way with people," Jake says walking up behind him. "You," Bryan says pointing at Jake. "Yeah me just here watching the show. Man you guys have had some issues," Jake mocks. "Look Reed I am this close to breaking you in two. Do you dare pull one trick during my match," Danielson says. "Bryan it's not me. It may be my Ace in the Hole no controlling him," Jake says.**

"**What are you saying Reed?" "Well it maybe what I'm not saying," Jake says. "Stop playing games Jake," Danielson says. "Simple pale rider. My Ace he is on the ROH roster and you won't see it coming but my Ace will make sure TNA wins," Jake says. Austin Aries comes into the room. "What the hell is going on here?" Aries yells. "Gotta go see you later," Jake says slipping out the back door.**

"**What the hell was he doing in here?" Austin yells. "I don't like your tone Aries," Danielson says. "Look here Danielson I had to put up a lot of crap from TNA," Austin says. "Yeah and you still went back and have to wonder if you are counting on the third time being the charm," Danielson says. "Wait you think I want to go back to TNA you are nuts!" "Well you have kept you hair long enough to pass as Austin Starr," Danielson says.**



**Jake made his way to the parking lot. "Reed!" Roderick yelled as he ran towards him followed by Davey and Rocky. Jake pulls the tire iron out of his jacket. "Alright back or this goes upside someone head," Jake says. "We take him," Rocky says. Rocky takes a step but Jake swings and Rocky falls to his ground. "Alright to be fair you ROH guys have been messing up TNA shows and even tried to steal my belt," Jake says. "Look Reed get out of here," Roderick says.**

"**Oh I'll leave but after this," Jake says as Tomko, Jeff, and Christian attack. The NRC run off. "Hey Jake remind to make sure when the Ace jumps I tell Dixie to give him a nice bonus," Jeff says. "Alright guys I got one more thing to deal with," Jake says.**



**Daizee Haze**** was in the ring ready for her match with Sarah Del Rey. Larry Sweeny makes his way out and he doesn't look happy. "I don't know why ROH doesn't get this simple fact. You want a member of Sweet and Sour Incorporated you got to pay to see them play. Well ROH didn't pay so I sent my client home. But I managed to find a replacement. And now let me introduce the corner man for this match Jake Reed," Larry yells. **

**Jake comes out as the fans boo loudly.**** "Are you saying boo or you as in Jake You the Man!" Jake says pissing off the fans even more. "BOO!" "Oh Whoa guess you guys want Ric Flair. Now ****Daizee a few weeks ago you decided to cost my wife a shot at the knockouts title. Well tonight she is looking or payback," Jake says as Traci jumps The Haze.**

**Paul Turner makes the latest in his long line of ****some what stupid calls and calls for the bell. Traci hits a clothesline knocking Daizee over. Bryan Danielson rushes out with a chair. Jake cuts him off. Jake and Traci rush off knowing that tonight TNA has won the battle and that everyone in ROH is looking over there shoulder.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**There was a very tense feeling in the air. It was the last Impact before Victory Road and the war games. All the fans knew this could very be the last Impact ever. Jim Cornett stood in the middle of the ring. Before he could even get one word out Samoa Joe's music played. "Let me guess you wanted to come out here and make some stupid speech how important this Sundays is," Joe says. "Well that was the plan," Jim says.**

"**Well plans change. You see I am sick of Jake Reed's games. So Reed get out here," Joe demands. The fans start to cheer expecting Jake. But Jake doesn't come out. "Reed get out here!" Joe yells. "This is really strange," Don says. "Well we know Jake is here," Mike says. Finally the shot cuts to Crystal looking for Jake. She comes across Eric Young. "Eric have you seen Jake?" "Yeah he is in the parking area."**

**Crystal heads to the parking lot and finds Jake getting out of a limo. "Alright now you enjoy this buddy because tonight is all on me and Traci. And get used to it because this is what you can expect from after Sunday. Only the best for the Ace in the Hole," Jake says as he closes the door and the limo drives off. "Hey Jake, Joe just called you out," Crystal says. "Oh really," Jake says as he starts to run back into the building. "Hey wait who was that?" "The Ace in the Hole duh."**

**Jake runs back into the building. Joe has seen all this and his bad mood is only getting worse. Jake finally climbs into the ring. "Was that little show for my benefit?" Joe asks. "Joe you called me out here so what do you want?" Jake asks. "The advantage," Joe says. "You're talking about the entrance advantage. Because in the war games two men start five mintues later the one more guy enters and witch ever team gets the third guy in can never be out numbered and be able to do real damage," Jake says.**

"**That right Reed so I have challenge you and me one on one winner gets the advantage for there team," Joe says. "Look here Joe if your looking for one more ass kicking you got it," Jake says taking off his jacket. Jake and Joe are face to face but Jim shoves his way between them. "No hold it. You two bulls need to remember that I am the one in charge of this show. And what I say goes," Jim says. Jake backs off because he respects Jim. **

"**I should have known you were to much of coward there Cornett. Because you don't have the stones because you know TNA can't do it. You really are nothing more than a mama's boy," Joe says. Jim slaps Joe across the face. "Fine you want a match than right now," Jim yells.**

**Jake and Joe start to exchange blows. Slick Johnson slides into the ring and calls for the bell. The two men tie up and Joe hits an exploder suplex. Joe goes for a cover but Jake kicks out both men get to there feet. Jake hits a drop kick. Joe gets up and both been exchanges punches to the face. "This issue has been brewing one way or another since the day Jake Reed came to TNA," Mike say as Joe hits a headbut that busts Jake open. Joe goes for the Samoan drop and hits it. Joe puts Jake in the corner and hits uses the face wash. Joe picks Jake up and goes for a suplex but Jake counters it into a DDT.**

**Jake gets up and drops an elbow. Team TNA and Traci have come to ring side. Joe gets up and leans against the ropes Jake takes him over and out of the ring with a wild clothes line. Jake than hits a dive on Joe. Joe gets up and the two brawl into the crowd. Slick decides to let it go and won't count them out. Jake charges but Joe hits the power slam right onto the floor. Joe throws Jake into the wall. "That's how we do it in ROH," Joe yells.**

**Jake is down on his knees right in front of the wall. Joe has a chair and goes to hit Jake who rolls out of the way. Joe drops the chair because only hitting the wall shoots pain through his arms. Jake gets a chair and hits Joe right in the gut. Jake climbs the LAX entrance and hits a cross body. "TNA, TNA, TNA!" The fans chant. Both Jake and Joe are hurting from that. Jake fights to stand up and takes Joe back to the ring. Joe is down in the ring. Jake hits a spring board double stomp.**

**Jake drops to his knees. "Oh man this fight is taking its toll on Jake Reed," Mike says. Joe is up and goes for the rear naked choke. Jake tries to fight out of it. He goes to rush Job back into the corner but Slick gets crushed in the process. Joe is stunned and Jake gets him up in the Death Valley Driver and hits it. There is no referee to count. **

**Someone jumps out of the crowd and climbs the ropes. It's Austin Aries and hits the 450 splash onto Jake. The entire chases Aries off. Jake starts to get up and is dazed he turns around and gets hit by Nigel's jawbreaker lariat. Joe covers him just as the ref gets up, count of one, count of two, count of three. "This sucks," Mike Tenay not caring at sounding like a pro. "ROH will have the advantage in the war games. And if they win it may very well be the end of TNA," Don says as Joe and Nigel celebrate.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_**Note with Abyss have gone off screen in TNA I have decided to use Rhino for the match instead.**_

**Jake, Christian, Tomko, Jarrett, and Rhino were backstage. "For some reason Jim is really pushing me to do a speech. But I don't think I'm the right guy to do it. So Jeff go ahead," Jake says. "What?" "Go ahead give a speech," Jake says. "What do you think I just have some speech ready," Jeff says. "Well now what are we going to do," Jake yells. "Do we really need a speech? This is the most important match in TNA history," Christian says. "He's right lets get this done," Rhino says.**



**It was time for the main event. One TNA ring stood next to one ROH ring. Unlike the other war games in TNA the cage wouldn't be up against the ropes instead it would extend all the way to the floor. Only a single door would allow entrance to the cage. "This is your main event of the evening!" Austin Aries' music plays and the former ROH world champion comes to the ring. Aries has his old Austin Starr jacket in his hands. Aries stops and tears the jacket up before entering the cage.**

**Aries gets in the ring and just stares down the entrance ramp. Jake's music plays. Jake runs down the ramp and right into the door to slide into the ring. Aries stomps at Jake coming in. Jake gets to his feet and it just a fist fight. Jake takes the advantage and tosses Aries out of the ring. Jake hits a baseball slide knocking Aries into the cage. Jake goes to throw Austin into the cage but Austin reverses and throws Jake into it instead.**

**Jake is in the corner and Aries goes for his running corner drop kick and connects. Aries tosses Jake back into the ring. Aries climbs to the top rope and goes for the frog splash, Jake gets his legs up. Both men get to there feet but Jake hits a spear. Jake gets the mount and hits a series of punches and elbows. Austin gets a hold of an arm and gets an arm bar. "Now Don since ROH will have the numbers advantage during the match Jake needs to incapacitate Austin Aries some time during this five minute period," Mike says. "That's right Mike or else Jake will have a very long two minutes until the next member of team TNA can get out there," Don says.**

**Jake tries to counter out of the hold but Aries is able to lock in the fish hook. "Now you can't win the match until all ten men are out there but since it's since you either have to render a member of the team unable to compete or make them submit, submissions holds are going to wear guys down," Mike says. Suddenly Austin's eyes get wide. Jake is biting Aries. Jake lets go Aries checks on his fingers. Jake runs the ropes and hits the flying lariat.**

**Jake picks Austin up and hits an overhead belly to belly suplex. Jake drives a knee into Austin's mid section. Jake goes to the apron and springboards double stomps Aries. Jake hits a pile driver. Jake climbs to the top rope as the period ends and Bryan Danielson comes to the ring. Jake tries to hit a double sledge but Danielson catches him in the gut. Danielson quickly hits the regal plex. "Oh this is bad. Jake hand managed to put Aries down but he just misjudged that move," Mike says. Danielson hits the dragon suplex. Aries is up and side walk slam. Austin that holds Jake so Danielson can kick him. The ROH guys hit a double arm wringer.**

"**Get him up again," Danielson yells. Aries holds Jake as Bryan goes for the running big boot. Jake throws Austin into the path. Jake hits a drop kick on Bryan knocking him out of the TNA ring and into the gap between the two rings. Danielson is on the ROH apron but Jake hits a flying hip attack. Austin gets up and hits the crucifix bomb on Jake.**

"**Now you see the numbers game. Jake forgot about Aries and its cost him," Don says. Austin hits the brain buster on Jake and than goes for the Horns of Aries. The period is over and Tomko rushes out. Tomko catches Danielson with big lariat and thank breaks up the hold on Jake. He picks Austin up and gives him a spinebuster. Bryan gets up clips Tomko's leg. Bryan ties up Tomko's leg and falls back to wrench it. Danielson gets up and does the sexy party to taunt the TNA fans before falling back again.**

**Aries throws Jake into the ROH ring. Aries goes for the 450 splash. Aries get up to pose but Jake gets up. And hits Austin with a German suplex. Jake rolls through and hits another one. Jake rolls through again puts Austin in a full nelson and gives Austin a release dragon suplex. Danielson is going for a figure four on Tomko but Jake drop on elbow on The American Dragon. Jake and Bryan tie up and actually spill out side of the ring to the floor.**

**Both men get up and it's just a fight Jake racks Danielson face against the cage. Danielson starts to bleed. Danielson tears at Jake's eyes and racks Jake's face against the cage busting Jake open. Danielson bites at the cut. Austin goes for a forward Russian leg sweep but Tomko out powers him and hits a running power slam.**

**Tomko gives Austin a double handed choke slam on Austin. He gets out of the ring and pulls Danielson off Jake. Tomko military presses Danielson into the ring. Jake and Tomko get into the ring and give Austin a tornado plex and than one to Danielson. The period is up and Samoa Joe makes his way out. Joe gets to the door. Jake doesn't wait and attacks Joe before he can even get in the ring. The two men start fighting outside of the cage.**

**Jake and Joe fight up the ramp. Joe manages to toss Jake off it and Jake lands on a table breaking it. Joe finally enters the cage. Tomko was working over Danielson and Aries this allows Joe to lock the choke onto Tomko. Tomko goes out down. This is bad for TNA, Jake isn't moving and the EMT's are brining a stretcher out for him, Tomko has been choked out and who ever comes out next walks into a three on one only to become a four on one two minutes later. The period is over and Rhino comes out.**

**Rhino takes a second before rushing in and actually hitting the gore on Danielson but Joe and Aries double team Rhino and Joe chokes him out. Jake is starting to stir he gets up off the stretcher and crawls over to the cage. The ref opens the door. "Oh this is to easy," Joe says. Joe goes over to Jake who low blows him. Austin comes over and Jake head buts him below the belt. "It anything goes," Don says.**

**Tomko is starting to stir as the period ends. ****Nigel McGuinness enters the cage. Super kick on Tomko and than hits a lariat on Jake. Rhino is up and Nigel misses the lariat on him. Nigel hits an uppercut. Nigel goes for another one but Rhino catches the arm and whips Nigel into the ropes and hits a shoulder tackle. Rhino goes for a power bomb but Nigel counters out and into a DDT. Jake and Joe are up and Jake hits a drop kick. Jake picks Joe up and hits the Nebraska Nuke. Aries hits a firemen slam on Jake. Tomko gives Austin the rack neckbreaker. Danielson hits Tomko with a Tornado DDT into arm bar.**

**Rhino gets up smashes his knee into Danielson's face. Nigel goes after him but Rhino shoves him off. Nigel nearly falls into through the ropes but catches himself and hits the jawbreaker lariat. Nigel sets Jake up for the tower of London. Jake escapes and goes for release German but Nigel lands on his feet. Nigel wrenches Jake arm and hits a short arm lariat.**

**Joe is up and goes under the ring to grab a chair. He hits Rhino and than Tomko busting them both open. The period is up and out comes Christian Cage. Christian stops at door. Rudy Charles opens the door but Christian won't go in. "Wait what's the deal?" Mike asks. Christian acts like is about to charge but stops. All the ROH guys are watching this. "Get in there," a fan yells. "Screw you I'm not doing this," Christian says as he starts to back away.**

**The lights go out. When they come back on Christian is n the ring with a metal sheet of some kind and all the ROH guys are down. Christian points to his head before hitting Joe again and again. Danielson gets up and goes for the chicken wing but Christian counters out and hits an inverted DDT. The period is over and here comes Roderick Strong. Strong hits a big clothesline on Christian. Roderick hits a back breaker followed by a half nelson back breaker. Strong is going for the strong hold but Christian counters out of it and kicks Strong into the ropes. Christian follows up with an inverted sitout slam.**

**Ch****ristian goes for the cloverleaf but Strong counters out and hits a big forearm smash. Joe is up and gives Christian the island driver. Tomko gets up and a belly to back suplex on Rod. The fans start to count down as the period ends. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1. Jeff Jarrett runs to the ring a guitar in hand. He hits Austin coming in. He hits the stroke on Joe and than gives one to Nigel, and drop kick for Danielson. Rod charges but Jeff ducks takes out his leg and locks in the figure four.**

"**Now remember all you have to do is knockout one member of the other team or make them submit. Now everyone on ROH side is moving to show they are awake but Strong may not last long in this hold," Mike yells excitedly.**** "What the hell?" Don yells as Takeshi Morishima comes to the ring and knocks out Rudy. Danielson gets out of the ring and pulls a chain and a lock. "I know its' anything goes but this isn't right," Mike yells. "Well this was supposed to be a five on five match this is five on six," Don yells. Morishima gives each member of the TNA team.**

**Team ROH ties Jake up in the ropes. "What do you say Reed?" Joe yells. "I say… I say… IT'S SHOWTIME!" Jake yells. The light dim the strobes start up. Sting repels from the top of the arena but can't get in the cage due to the roof. The lights go up. "Wait that's not Sting," Mike says as Traci removes a Sting mask as a black gloved hand tears through the mat of the TNA ring. The real Sting was under the ring. Bat shot for every member of the ROH team. Sting keeps puts Morrishima in scorpion death lock.**

**Jake gets out of the ropes and sets up a chair. "It's over fat boy," Jake yells at Joe. Jake gets up on his shoulders but it is not the DVD position.**** "Jake is going for a kill shot," Mike says as Jake hits a BURNNING HAMMER onto the chair. Joe is out and Rudy calls for the bell. "The winners of the match Team TNA! That means ROH must leave and that TNA Impact keeps its timeslot!" Traci climbs down from the top of cage**

**Someone has found a tool to cut the chain off the cage as the TNA locker room empties to celebrate. "Get this trash out of our building," Jake yells as some of the guys pick up team ROH and carry them out of the building.**



**A few days ****later Jake and Traci are in there room. "Jake are sure your ok?" Traci asks. "Yeah I'm healing up. I'm just stressed about this," Jake says. "Hey after all we have been through this will be nothing," Traci says. "You know now I'm kicking myself about letting you do that stunt you could have been hurt," Jake says. "But I wasn't," Traci says. The phone starts to ring and Traci answers it.**

"**Hello doctor… Thank you," Traci says**** before she hangs up. "Well?" Traci gets a huge smile on her face. "I'm pregnant again," Traci says as they kiss. "Yes!" Jake yells.**

_**Post Note- I want to thank all the readers. **__** But now I feel that is the place this series. Now new day will keep going. But this time line is over. So thank you and oh review please.**_


End file.
